User blog:Maple Kitsune/Earthquake
Earthquake An earthquake occurs and stops randomly when you are standing on ground.You will know when an earthquake happens when the enviroment is shaking furiously and an indicator on the center top of the screen says earthquake. Effects The earthquake can either last very long or for at least 5 seconds.Earthquake does not damage structures or buildings and is just for immersion purposes adding rpg elements.I know,earthquake is so very annoying when you are adventuring or taking a walk anywhere you are then suddenly the world starts shaking. Notes *Luckily for you,earthquake is considered as a weather in the in game mechanics. So to make earthquake stop and never happen again,simply turn off weather effects in the options menu. *There are currently one way to negate the effects of an earthquake which is by activating flight and not touching any surfaces like on top of trees and ground. *There is no proof that earthquake will damage structures,dangit! The earthquake destroying houses and houses dissapearing because of it is a hoax! Seriously,peoples will really complain about the game if earthquake in games destroyed their creations. And,its no logic at all because blocky games like this contains stiff physics Example:placing a block and destroying some blocks below it will cause it to float in midair. *The player will be injured by the earthquake steadily while npcs and monsters does not even know about the earthquake(npcs and monsters are not effected by earthquake) *Theres no picture in this page because its under construction,please be patient until then. Maple Kitsune (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2016 (UTC)MapleKitsuneMaple Kitsune (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2016 (UTC) The Volcano https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2015-12-11-07-41-13.pngThis is a picture of a volcano as a proof by Maple Kitsune. As the name suggests...yes,its a volcano. What about it? Oh,right let me tell you what you may get here;Sulfur,stones,volcanic stones,lava(really really good stuff!) and sand. Maybe also some decorative miniature trees found alongside the cliffs and the mantle of this babe...oh--uh! I-I-I mean volcano! It looks like something i used to know...starts with the word `T`. For adventurers For me...the volcano is very tempting...kinda looks suspicious appearing in the middle of the desert. The items you may mine there sounds evil from its description. Is it related to the underworld somehow? If yes,can you guys and gals check it out whats the bottom of this volcano hides and secrets within. A passage? A stronghold? The underworld? A treasure cave full of valuables? Who knows!? ITs up to you to scavenge this naturally formed and seems antique volcano! Be sure to bring plenty of equipment,a workbench and a teleporter. (Place a bed at the place you call home or somewhere safe and is your base of operation.The teleporter is useless if you dont have a bed.) Good Luck Adventurers! Fire Magic Supplements Fire magic is perhaps the most easiest to obtain for begginers! How to make one? Here`s how: #Make as many buckets as you want(must more than 5) #Bring a workbench along with you in your inventory. #Bring at least two sticks.(Muhahaha!!! The word two sticks cracks me up!)Of course,bring as much as you wish. The more the merrier! #Locate the volcano. (Sorry,this article is only for anyone who has located the volcano.) #Go to the nearby lava but dont touch it,its so hot! #Equip a bucket,one at a time. #Hold your finger at the lava until its collected. (you may check your inventory.) #Most importantly,make sure your inventory is not full before you carry this task. #DONE! (The fire magic weapon is created by placing the materials in this order:) *LAVA,LAVA,LAVA *LAVA,STICK,LAVA *EMPTY,STICK,EMPTY Are you done? Then try your cool new weapon and kill feral pigs or other mobs in one shot! To use it:hold your finger directly on your target mob until it explodes! worry,this weapon can only kill one at a time and has 0 radius area or effect damage. Despite the explosion looks rather large but its merely cosmetic. Non related stuffs #Who the hell would bring two sticks and charge/fly towards the volcano? #Who the hell dares to stand near that fire breathing mountain? #Who the hell use bucket to fill lava? #Who the hell fly? #Who the hell...I ran out of ideas...*awkward* Mobs encountered A Ted (Totally common) Neutral A Pala (I dont think I like that gal) Neutral A feral pig (Ground level) Neutral A tiger (Ground level and is super rare) Hostile A Bob cat (Ground level) srsly? cats in the middle of the desert near the volcano? Passive A Sheep (Ground level) Passive A Mr.Giggles (F@#$ this thing) Appeared at night Hostile A grampa Giggles (RUN!!!) Appeared at night Hostile A baby giggles (Let us Kill this little guy!) Appeared at night Hostile A black werewolf (A stronger variation of the brown one) Appeared at night and burns easily {-100HP} Hostile A Raven (Daytime only its rare unless spawned by player at night) Passive A Raven (White variation) ...yes you are not the only one who saw this bird. Passive Notes The raven...sheeps are actually far but somehow manages to get near the volcano. If you saw a raven suddenly appear from a tree or the tree that the raven rests,quickly fly up to that tree! Chances are you might find raven nests which can be collected and placed. But this is somehow unrelated to this page so I will create a page about ravens soon. I loves crows and ravens! This page does not cover about the desert but focuses solely on the volcano. Maybe one day you will stumble upon this volcano like me! Maple Kitsune (talk) 06:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Maple KitsuneMaple Kitsune (talk) 06:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts